


Rings and Roses

by redambitions (viridianlight)



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Modern Era, congrats France!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianlight/pseuds/redambitions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Grantaire, will you marry me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rings and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of France legalizing same sex marriage! Now c'mon, AMERICA
> 
> (P.S. beware of crappy ending because I whipped this together pretty quickly)

“'Ferre... I don't know what to do!”  
Combeferre sighed and took another sip of his coffee and nibbled at his bagel. Enjolras was slumped in the chair across from him, turning the little velvet box over and over in his hands. His cup of coffee sat abandoned next to his uneaten scone. Enjolras groaned again and ran his hand through his already mussed up hair. Combeferre knew he was worried when he was like this in public. He hadn't brushed his wavy hair or even put on some jeans or a nice shirt. He was wearing Grantaire's long sleeved shirt, some plaid pajama pants and sneakers. He had frantically texted Combeferre from Grantaire's apartment, telling Combeferre that Grantaire had gone out to the jewelry store, claiming that he was going to buy a necklace for his sister. Combeferre didn't see the problem with this until Enjolras demanded that he meet with him at the Musain. Enjolras ran in as Combeferre ordered their coffee and sat down at a table with his laptop. Now, he was nodding blankly as Enjolras talked. He loved his best friend to death, but he honestly felt like Enjolras was over reacting.  
“'Ferre, I think he's gonna propose!” Enjolras said, distressed.  
“And what's wrong with that? I thought you loved him.”  
He groaned. “I do, with all my heart, and, god, I would love to spend the rest of my life with him, but he can't propose to me!” Enjolras held up the little blue tinted, black box. “What do you think this it?”  
“A ring?” Combeferre said, wondering where this conversation was going.  
“Yes! I've been planning a grand proposal for a while now, but I just couldn't. I didn't know if Grantaire was ready for such a commitment, I mean, you know how he is. So I waited for him, and I guess he's ready now but I have to be the one to do it.”  
“So it's a competition.”  
“Uh, no! Well, maybe, I guess,” Enjolras muttered. “I just... I just wanted him to know how much I adore and care about him. He's always been dedicated to me, he's always stuck with me, no matter how cruel I am to him. It's my turn to show that.”  
Combeferre smiled. “It seems like you know what you're doing,” he said. “Go for it Enjolras.”  
Enjolras blinked. “W-What?”  
“Just go for it. Go find him now, you know he's at the jewelry store right? So go find him and propose. Maybe go buy a bouquet of flowers or something. Make it super over the top and romantic, if you want to show him how much you want to spend your life with him.”  
Enjolras gulped and fingered the box in his palms. “I-I-I... I could do that,” he whispered. He looked at Combeferre with a resolution in his eyes. “Okay, I'm going to do that then. Okay, I got this. Okay, okay.” Enjolras stood up shakily and grinned at Combeferre for the first time during their meeting. “Thanks 'Ferre.” He grabbed his jacket off his chair and ran from the cafe.  
Combeferre smiled happily after him, and then whipped out his cellphone and texted all their friends frantically.

  
 _Guys, holy crap, Enjolras is going to the jewelry shop where Grantaire is and proposing! Get over there and please don't cause any chaos until after the proposal. Jehan bring flowers and Courf, bring a video camera._

 

* * *

 

Enjolras was glad he had brought some cash with him as he ran out of the flower shop with a bouquet of extremely cliché red roses, but he liked the red and Grantaire liked anything that reminded him of Enjolras. He then pushed through the crowds to the jewelry shop, heart pounding and adrenaline rushing. He clutched the little box tightly in his hand and the roses in the other. He finally arrived at the store with a huge diamond ring sign hanging in front of it. From the large window, he could see Grantaire at the counter, talking with the clerk and accepting a small bag bearing the store's logo. Enjolras stopped just to the side of the doors, feeling like his tongue was frozen and his body was numb.  
Grantaire walked out, looking adorable in a striped green shirt that Enjolras loved and dark gray jeans. His favorite beanie was jammed over his mass of inky hair. The paint on his hands hadn't been completely washed off and he absentmindedly wiped it on his pants.  
“Enjolras?” he said, surprised as he turned. “What are you doing here?”  
Enjolras willed his mouth to open and his body to move. It seemed like a dream when he started bending down on one knee, pulling the roses from behind his back and the box out of his pocket. He somehow managed to hold the flowers, open the ring box and kneel on the rough sidewalk. There seemed to be nothing in the world except for him and the man standing across from him.  
“Grantaire, will you marry me?”  
Grantaire looked confused, then shocked. Grantaire's mouth was open slightly and his face was completely blank. Enjolras started to gnaw the inside of his cheek. Had he done something wrong? Was Combeferre wrong and Grantaire really not ready for this?  
“Yes,” he said quietly.  
It was Enjolras's turn to stare blankly ahead. “Huh?”  
“Yes, fucking yes!” Grantaire yelled, grabbing Enjolras's hands, the roses and the ring all at once, pulling Enjolras towards him. “Oh god, yes!” He cupped Enjolras's face and kissed him with all the love and passion he could muster. Enjolras circled his arms around Grantaire and lifted him off the ground slightly, kissing him back and somehow laughing at the same time.  
“So you weren't buying a ring for me?” Enjolras asked while still pressing his lips against Grantaire's soft, chapped, red lips.  
“No, I told you I was buying something for my sister, didn't I?”  
“Oh, I just assumed...”  
“I wouldn't ever lie to you Enjolras,” he replied, looking at Enjolras adoringly. “Oh god, Enjolras. I love you, I love you so much.”  
Enjolras smiled, a smile bigger than he ever knew he could smile. “I love you so much, Grantaire, and I can't believe I get to spend the rest of my life with you.”  
Grantaire blushed happily. “M-Me too,” he whispered, out of breath.  
“OH GOD YOU GUYS,” someone burst out from one of the alleyways. The couple spun to see Courfeyrac popping out, clutching a video camera in his hand. “You two are so cheesy and lovey-dovey. Argh!”  
“Courf! You ruined it!” Jehan came out after him, holding an armful of brightly colored flowers. “But since we're here, congratulations you two!” He cried, thrusting the bouquets into Enjolras and Grantaire's already overflowing arms and hugging them both tightly.  
“Oh, are we all coming out of hiding?” Bahorel asked, following Jehan. “Good, I was getting bored.” Behind him were the rest of the Friends, all smiling and congratulating them.  
“Why are all of you here?” Grantaire asked. “Enjolras, did you do all this?”  
“No, I did,” Combeferre said, grinning and patting Enjolras on his back. “He said he wanted a grand proposal so I made one for him.”  
Enjolras grinned even brighter. “Thanks 'Ferre.”  
“Anything for my best friend and his new fiance.”  
“So when's the wedding?” Courfeyrac asked excitedly.  
“Oh god, we have to plan that don't we?” Grantaire groaned.  
“Oh, oh! I'll do it!” Jehan exclaimed happily. “I'll plan everything so don't worry!”  
Enjolras and Grantaire smiled at each other and kissed again.  
“I wouldn't mind planning it,” Grantaire whispered against Enjolras's ear. “I would do anything for you. I love you.”  
Enjolras kissed Grantaire lightly. “I love you too.”


End file.
